vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two (The Originals)
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such.' '''Note: Only Sourced returning actors are listed, speculating about the remaining two actors without a valid source WILL BE REMOVED so do NOT add any other actors that haven't been confirmed yet. The second season of The Originals was announced on February 13, 2014 for another season. Joseph Morgan later tweeted to confirm this.https://twitter.com/JosephMorgan/status/434046161180045312 Season Summary Chapters Plot Antagonists Characters Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (0/22) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (0/22) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall (0/22) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (0/22) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (0/22) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (0/22) Supporting Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (0/22) *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa (0/22) *Chase Coleman as Oliver (0/22) *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb (0/22) *TBA as Gia (0/22) *TBA as Lenore (0/22) *as Cassie /Esther *as Vincent /Finn Mikaelson , Henrik Mikaelson or Aaron Mikaelson Unconfirmed Supporting Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (0/22) Season Two - Episode Guide Cast News * According to a casting call from Showfax there will be a new character named Kaleb introduced in season 2. Production News and General * The series was officially renewed on February 13th, 2013 along with The Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Supernatural and Reign. * According to Jeffrey Hunt the first 3 episodes will begin filming immediately after season 1 with no break. Jeffrey Hunt will be directing the 2nd episode of season 2. *Claire Holt no longer being a regular leaves the door open for her to guest star in future recurring arcs, even as early as sometime later this season, we’re told. However, as of right now, nothing is certain in terms of her potential return. *Julie Plec says Caroline is NOT heading to The Originals. *“I don’t think it’s the last we’ve seen of Rebekah. It was just time for her to say goodbye and drive off into the proverbial sunset.” As for what you can expect from a Rebekah-less New Orleans, Plec says, “As far as I’m concerned, this is a temporary hiatus,” Holt said about her absence from the series. “I’m taking a little vacation in the sun, but I’m going to return to my New Orleans family.” Holt went on to assure the audience that Originals producers didn’t “run out of ideas,” nor was she “pushed out” of the show. After not seeing so many of her loved ones for so long, she decided she simply needed more free time. ”I am so not ready to let go of the Mikaelsons,” she concluded. “I hope that there’s many more stories to tell.” General Gallery BTS BmaP6eaIIAAprqH.jpg Olive34r.jpg Tumblr n5b3xelLrd1szwkkeo1 1280.jpg BnIWNbPCMAAdsRG.jpg 10268909 629286760495950 501510574 n.jpg 10354513 1531948450365755 694695646 n.jpg Tumblr n5dt7ziZ2a1szwkkeo1 1280.jpg 10277450_10152532145512573_5901018374089577546_n.jpg Trio Season 2.jpg Elijah Season 2.jpg Marcel Season 2.jpg Tttttttttttttyy.jpg 10251461 295619460603401 5932098 n.jpg BniKR7dCMAA2bdq.jpg Timeline References External Links * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * * IMDB See also *The Originals Season 1 *The Originals Season One Soundtrack *The Originals Season One Body Count *The Originals (Episode) Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals television series